<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girls Night by momofukumimi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710475">Girls Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/momofukumimi/pseuds/momofukumimi'>momofukumimi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A concept I wrote months ago, Drinking, F/M, Girls Night Out, Sexting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/momofukumimi/pseuds/momofukumimi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone always had fun on girls night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Girls Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is something that has been sitting in my notes for a couple of months now, so I decided to post after doing some fine tuning. I thought it would be interested to write about the goddesses having a night out, so enjoy! 🥂</p><p>All Lore Olympus characters are the creative property of Rachel Smythe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Persephone was already on the verge of being tipsy. </p><p> </p><p>To be fair, she didn’t think she had drank <em>that</em> much since the beginning of dinner, but between gossiping with Hera, listening to another one of Amphitrite’s stories about her husband, and watching Artemis gush over her very first date with Hecate, she was already five shots of vodka into the night. Still, Persephone was way too happy to even be aware of the way her vision became slightly fuzzy when she moved her head too fast, or the small <em> hiccup </em> that caught in her throat between laughs. </p><p> </p><p>Girls night was Persephone’s favorite. It was a night where all the goddesses didn’t have to worry about royal duties, public appearances, or what was going on in the mortal realm; they could let loose, enjoy each other’s company, and drink to their heart's content.</p><p> </p><p>Still, that didn’t stop her from taking a peek at her phone when she felt it vibrate against her bare thigh, feeling butterflies form in her stomach when she saw it was from her boyfriend. Her boyfriend, who was <em>supposed</em> to be out on the town for the night too. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hades 💗: How’s it going, sweetness?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Persephone looked up to make sure no one noticed her diverting her attention to her phone before quickly typing back a response, joining into the laughter around the table to avoid arousing suspicion. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Persephone: I’m having a great time! How’s it going for you? Your brothers drive you crazy yet? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She laughed to herself when she recalled how Hades begrudgingly dragged himself out of their house earlier that evening with a huge frown on his face, his frown worsening as he saw Zeus’ car pull up on their driveway. She set her phone back down to take another shot at the encouragement of the other goddesses, wincing at the bitter flavor of the tequila, preferring the smoother texture of vodka. Her phone vibrated not even a minute later, hearing Hera chuckle to the side of her as she noticed who the message was from. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought we agreed on no boys for the night,” she teased, sipping on her gin and tonic and giving Persephone a suggestive look. She could tell Hera was getting drunk herself, her usual formal behavior being replaced with playful brashness.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, leave our girl alone. She can’t help that she’s in <em> loveeeee </em>!” Amphitrite joked from the opposite end of the table, exaggerating the last part of her statement with little kissy faces blown Persephone’s way. The rest of the goddesses let out a collective “awww” from all around the table, their teasing tone causing Persephone to blush and look back down at her phone in her lap. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hades 💗: My brothers were irritating me too much, so I came home. Plus, Ares may or may not have gotten both us and himself banned from the club.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She let out a laugh, right in the middle of texting him back when a picture from him popped up in their chat. All she could see was his long legs covered by their dark blue bed sheets, Cordon Bleu peeking his head into the corner of the photo. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hades 💗: Wishing you were here to warm me up.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Persephone smirked, trying her best to catch up with the conversation the other goddesses were having as she snapped a photo of her bare thigh with a tiny portion of her white mini dress visible, hitting send. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Persephone: Is that so? I think it’ll warm you up to know I’m wearing that mini dress you love so much. 😉 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She had a devious grin on her face as she put her phone back down, engaging back into the conversation about Psyche’s upcoming engagement party. She chimed into the collective squeals the goddesses let out as Psyche told them all the details of her blossoming relationship with Eros, barely hearing her phone vibrate again. </p><p> </p><p>She clanked her glass of champagne with the others before taking the time to go back to her phone, letting out a bigger grin at his response. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hades 💗: The things I would do to be in between those thighs right now.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Persephone didn’t miss a beat, typing a response fast as she played with the hem of her dress, reaching for her champagne glass. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Persephone: We haven’t even gotten dessert yet. Guess you’ll just have to entertain yourself until I get home.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His reply was instant. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hades 💗: Oh trust me, I already am.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She nearly spit her champagne out as she read the message twice to make sure her fuzzy vision read that right, trying to stop herself from laughing and getting the attention of the other ladies. It didn’t go unnoticed by Hera, who raised her eyebrow at her briefly before turning her attention back into the conversation. </p><p> </p><p>She downed another shot of tequila, as awful as the taste was, before throwing all caution to the wind as she sent him back a taunting message. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Persephone: Show me. 👀</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She felt her face heat up as she sent it, the fuzzy feeling in her gut beginning to stir as she wiped her eyes, her vision getting blurrier from all the shots of alcohol she had throughout the night. Her phone buzzed and she snuck a peak under the table, eyes widening when she saw the picture he sent. Their sheets were moved out of view, his black boxers the only thing blocking her from seeing his arousal. She could see that he was already hard, his large hand resting next to his erection. Persephone clenched her thighs together before she bit her lip, her face getting even redder as both the alcohol and the heat were becoming too much. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Persephone: I’m not seeing anything.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She smirked again as she set down her phone on the table to take another sip of her champagne, using the cloth napkin to wipe away the beads of sweat that were forming on top of her makeup. She felt overheated, the alcohol swirling around in her stomach as she waited for his response. </p><p> </p><p>“Persephone, you’re as red as a tomato over there. Is someone being a little too <em> saucy </em> right now?” She heard Aphrodite remark to her right, a smug look on her face as she finished her margarita. Persephone laughed and tried to brush it off, saying, “Hades is just complaining about his brothers”. Hera and Amphitrite both laughed before Hera remarked, “Don’t we all?”. Artemis wasn’t buying it though, giving her a suspicious look. “I don’t know Persephone, you’ve been awfully glued to that phone,” she teased further, “and if I didn’t know any better it looks like <em>someone</em> has a surprise waiting at home for them”. All the goddesses started to join in on the teasing before she heard Hera’s audible gasp, followed by a fit of laughter as she accidentally knocked over her glass of gin. </p><p> </p><p>Persephone gave her a confused look before looking down at her phone and realizing she had her messages with Hades open, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head as she saw that he had sent another picture. </p><p> </p><p>With his black boxers out of the way, she could see the entirety of him, his hand wrapped around the base of his length in the center of the photo, erect and at attention. Persephone let out a horrified scream, trying to stop herself from blushing harder as she threw her phone into her purse. Hera couldn’t stop laughing by this point, Artemis and Psyche helping her clean up the spilled alcohol before hearing Amphitrite ask, “What the hell just happened?” </p><p> </p><p>Hera was gasping for air, looking back at Persephone as she struggled to say, “It looks like she’ll be getting some tonight!” </p><p> </p><p>Persephone groaned, putting her head in her hands as the table erupted with laughter, hearing Amphitrite shout out, “Oh my gods, did he send you a <em> dick </em> pic?” She was mortified at this point, trying to save what little dignity she had left as they continued to poke fun at her. “N-no!” She exclaimed, but it was already too late. She was drowned out by clinking glasses and proclaims of “<em>Get it bitch</em>!”, before Persephone slowly got over the embarrassment of the situation, joining in on the laughter. </p><p> </p><p>While everyone was distracted she took the opportunity to whip her phone back out and text Hades back, trying to contain her snorts as Amphitrite began to swing a pickle that was resting on her plate around in the air. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Persephone: 😳 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Persephone: Naughty boy. Looks like I’ll be home sooner than I thought.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hades 💗: Can’t wait. ;)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Persephone gave her phone one last smile before placing it back in her purse, being handed yet another shot of vodka as they all raised their shot glasses in the air. “<em>To getting some</em>!” Amphitrite yelled out, clinking their glasses together before downing them. She laughed along with the other girls, sad that the night was coming to an end while also looking forward to starting the night with her boyfriend. Persephone chased her vodka with water, already trying to sober herself up for an eventful night. </p><p> </p><p>She already knew the drinks would be on <em> her </em> next girls night out. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! 🤍</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>